LadyBatXLanhua The Third Month
by SheSheMimi
Summary: Sorry for uploading this so late. It's old, so it's not as great as my newer stuff, but this is the final month. Also, they maybe be a little bit OOC near the end. LadyBatXLanhua


More Than Her Taste

In the past couple of months, Lady Bat and Lanhua have gotten closer than they ever were. They had started out as two created singers who just happened to live near one another, and then they became friends. They would always quietly talk about the other singers, and the non-singers, saying things about how untalented they were.

Soon after they became friends, things started to get awkward. Luckily, in this awkwardness between him, he found the perfect source of food: Lanhua. No, he's not a cannibal. He just discovered two months ago after drinking her blood four times, that he could always come to the beautiful purple butterfly for his needs, and when she's on her period, she is his favorite friend to be around.

She has been on his mind a lot. The second time he drank her vaginal blood, she was only wearing a bra. Everything else was on the floor. Her panties were already off which took away the hassle of pulling them down to be able to lick her, and her beautiful, long, elegant, dark purple dress was laying on the floor with her silky, light purple panties next to it. All that was left on her body was her bra that matched her panties. He has started to find the rest of her clothes being on her body a hassle as well.

He has begun to enjoy more than her taste. He has thought of her beautiful, dark purple hair, her elegance, her beautiful singing voice, her eyes, her soft breasts, her long legs, and even her colorful butterfly wings. He even liked her nails when they were painted purple, her favorite color. He has come to the one conclusion that could possibly match all of the attention he's been paying towards her: he has fallen in love with his best friend.

He has even cherished every conversation they've had together. After she woke up after the second time he drank her blood, he couldn't help but ask why she wasn't wearing her dress. This made the butterfly's cheeks turn crimson.

"Well…. I…. You see…." She couldn't find the words she wanted to say to explain how that happened. Plus, it was too embarrassing to speak of. She had her clothes on at the moment, and her hair was redone, but she still felt like she was only wearing her bra in front of him again.

"I-I was hot! That's all…." She said.

"Lanhua, were close friends. Don't lie to me. The water is the perfect temperature here." Lady Bat said. Lanhua sighed.

"Fine. I was trying to give myself some pleasure, but it wasn't working, and then I found out I was bleeding when I attempted fingering myself which I'm really bad at, then I forgot I wasn't dressed when I called you. Don't ask how the puddle on the bed happened. I'm still surprised I could even get the stain out!" Lanhua said. Her cheeks were redder than ever. Lady Bat was almost blushing just as hard.

"Why was your bra still on?" he asked.

"Don't make me smack you." She said.

"I-I was just asking!" Lady Bat said.

"I didn't feel the need to touch myself there. My vagina is what wanted pleasure." She said.

"Oh…." Lady Bat said.

Hanging around the butterfly and having those kind of conversations only made him want her more. She was like a forbidden fruit that he wasn't allowed to have, and he was dying to have it—especially right now.

Lady Bat and Lanhua had just come back from trying to defeat the mermaids again with their songs, and they had failed. She was in her room, and he was in his. Looking at her while he sang was probably what had messed him up, that and the fact that he got hard from thinking about what he wanted to do with her. He was laying on his bed now looking at his hard cock sticking out.

"Oh sure. YOU had to come out when I was trying to sing my song!" Lady Bat said to it. He looked at his door. There wasn't anyone in the hall, so who'd know? He took off his skirt and panties. Even if nobody were to see the rest of his outfit underneath, he still wore girl's lingerie. He never wore a bra though because it would show with the extremely low top he always wore. He wrapped a hand around his cock, and let out a moan. He started to rub his shaft slowly, thinking of the beautiful butterfly. He started to go faster. He hasn't masturbated in a long time, and it felt good. He wanted his cum out. He has been getting hard more often, and he was in desperate need of sex. He gripped the covers of his bed with one hand as he felt himself tensing up, and kept rubbing his shaft harder and faster. He was about to cum, when he heard a familiar voice outside his door.

"Lady Bat?" she said. It was Lanhua. Just listening to her voice could make him orgasm sometimes. He quit masturbating and said,

"Just wait a moment!"

"Why'd you run away so fast? We were just in the middle of defeating the mermaids!" Lanhua said. Technically, they weren't "defeating" them, but the villains always say that they were doing that so that their failures sound like more of an "almost win" than and "epic fail".

"I-I can't say at the moment!" Lady Bat was hurrying to put his clothes back on. He couldn't seem to find them. They had been tossed somewhere randomly in the room.

"I'm coming in!" Lanhua said.

"N-no! Wait! AHH!" Lady Bat fell off of his bed, landing on the floor.

"I forgot to lock the door…." His voice was muffled because his face was against the floor. The butterfly walked over to where he landed, and when he was trying to get to a standing position, she saw EVERYTHING. She saw his big, hard cock, and it was VERY big.

'H-he really is a boy!' Lanhua thought. She now had her complete proof. He has no breasts, and he has a cock. What made her blush even more is that she has started to become attracted to him, and because she was bleeding again, which she used as an excuse at the moment, and he was going to have to lick her out again, she was going to be tempted to tell him to insert something other than his warm, wet tongue, which is also desirable to have inside if her warm, wet entrance.

"I—" she gulped.

"I-I have…. I mean…. I'm…. I'm…." she was having a hard time explaining he predicament.

"Just make sure the door is locked, and don't say ANYTHING about seeing my….my…." Lady Bat stuttered.

"Agreed." Lanhua quickly locked the door. If someone were to see that they were alone and undressing, they might think they were up to no good.

"Um…. If it would help, I'll take my dress off and my panties again so you feel less self conscious." Lanhua said.

"Um…. Ok." Lady Bat answered. Lanhua started to take off her elegant purple dress. Watching her do so made the bat want to touch him self again. He had to hold his hands behind his back to keep himself from rubbing his shaft hard and fast until he came out. She took off her panties. He saw her warm, wet, dripping entrance. He wanted to jump on her and put it in her, and thrust hard and fast. He moaned. She looked at him. Apparently she noticed. He blushed deep crimson and looked away for a moment.

"Are you ready?" he asked. She nodded. She laid down on his bed.

"Why do I always have to be the one to spread your legs? Why can't you do it?" Lady Bat asked.

"Because I want you to do it." Lanhua said. He was now on top of her, every tempted to thrust his hard cock inside of her.

"If we don't tell anybody, maybe…. Maybe we could just both have our top clothing off too…." Lanhua blushed hard.

"S-seriously?" Lady Bat asked. It wouldn't be embarrassing for him to take his shirt off because he's a boy. He has no breasts. He was looking forward to seeing her though. He knew it would be hard not to touch her soft, warm breasts, but at least her would be able to see them.

"Y-you first…." She stuttered. She was blushing deeper than she ever has. She took his shirt off, and tossed it aside with his other clothes.

"There's the rest of my clothes! Well, I don't need them now." Lady Bat said.

"I-I can't make myself take my bra off…. Would you unhook it for me?" Lanhua said.

"S-sure…." This time, it was his turn to blush this deep. He pushed his hands underneath her back, which was pressed against his bed, and unhooked her light purple, silky bra. He tossed it aside. Lanhua blushed deeply as he looked all over her body. His eyes were on her naked breasts. He wanted to grope and suck on them. He wanted to hear her moan in pleasure, calling out his name. He wanted to squeeze her pink nipples just to see what would happen. While these lustful thoughts were going through his head, he unconsciously, pushed inside of her little, resulting in a gasp escaping the butterfly's lips.

"I-I'm sorry! That was instinctive…." He blushed at his mistake.

"Oh really? Then I suppose that this would be instinctive of me too." She said. He waited for her to kick him between the legs and give him a very sore cock, but instead, he felt her hands move to his lower back, and forcefully push downward. His cock pushed all the way inside of her. They both gasped at the feeling. They both wanted this. He felt her warm wetness all over his hard cock. She was waiting for the pain to subside. Because they are both virgins, they were new to this.

"W-why?" he asked.

"I-I can't help it. I want it just as much as you do. I'm not even on my period. I heard you moaning my name loudly in pleasure, and I knew you were thinking of me too. I want to be with you!" Lanhua said.

"L-Lanhua!" Lady Bat said happily. She pushed him into a sitting position, sat on his lap with his cock still inside of her, and kissed him passionately. This surprised Lady Bat, but he started kissing her back. Her arms were wrapped tightly around him, and her hands were exploring his body. He moved his hands down to her hips, and started to move her up and down, causing her to gasp and break their heated kiss, which neither of them wanted to stop.

"Stop." She said. He stopped moving her, thinking he was in trouble.

"Allow me." she whispered in his ear. She started to ride him on her own. Happy to see he wasn't in trouble after all, he pulled her into another lustful, loving kiss. Their lips parted and closed together. Their breathing was in sync. She was getting wetter as she contracted. Her vaginal walls squeezed his cock, and some of her juices were coming out. She wasn't quite ready to cum though. She rode him faster as she felt the pleasure really building up. He started licking her lips; his tongue begged for entrance. She let him in, and his tongue explored the hot, wetness of her mouth. Their tongues met and explored each other's mouths in heated pleasure. He pushed her down on the bed, and thrusted harder and faster. She was crying out in pleasure, begging him to touch her. She gripped the covers of his bed as her started to grope her soft, almost c cup breasts. This brought good results. He started to lick and suck her hard, pink nipples. He licked all over her chest, pleasuring her whole body. She was about to cum. She stopped him.

"I want to try something." She whispered in his ear. She made him lay down on the bed. She started kissing him.

"What about my cock?" he broke the kiss.

"I'm letting it wait a moment for me to do what I'm going to do." She said. She slipped her tongue into his mouth before he could protest. He was losing patience in the first minute, but waiting five minutes was too much for him. He felt like he was going to lose his sanity. She broke the kiss. They both breathed hard. After a few minutes of breathing, Lanhua moved down to Lady Bat's lower body. He was confused. She wasn't sure what would happen. She started to tease the head of his cock, the most sensitive part of a man's body. He gasped and gripped the covers hard. She teased him more when she saw that this brought gratifying results. She licked up and down his shaft, then got another idea. She put her mouth over his cock, and started to suck on it, moving up and down as she did so. This brought even better results than before.

"L-Lanhua!" he was begging. He was about to cum. She stopped.

"I'm going to kill you." He gasped between syllables.

"Now lick me." she said.

"Huh?" he said. She laid down on the bed, and waited for him to do what she did to him to her clit. He got the idea, and moved down to lick her out. He spread her legs apart, and looked at her extremely wet vagina. He licked around her vagina, but not on it. She felt pleasure, but she knew he was getting her back.

"St-Stop teasing me!" Lanhua begged. He licked on her vagina, but not on her clit. She was thrusting her hips upward. He held them in place. Then, he started to lick where she wanted him to. She gripped the covers and moaned loudly. He knew exactly what he was doing. He went faster and faster. The pressure was building up inside of her. He stopped. She was breathing hard. She knew he was doing what she did to him. Before she even got enough breath, he shoved his cock inside of her. Before she could say anything, he started kissing her again, moving his tongue around in her mouth pleasurably. He thrusted faster and faster. She kept getting tighter and tighter. Her moist walls were squeezing his cock so hard, that he couldn't take it anymore. They both screamed in pleasure as they let out their orgasm. They collapsed against the bed. Lanhua fell asleep first.

'It was always more than her taste that made me happy. It was her.' Lady Bat thought as he closed his eyes.


End file.
